


Ricochet (Meg)

by SatanSpawnedNougat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Forsaking humanity, Gen, Short One Shot, becoming a demon, damnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 11:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanSpawnedNougat/pseuds/SatanSpawnedNougat
Summary: /Ricochet: a shot or hit that rebounds of a surface\Where Meg experiences what damnation truly means... and how one cannot always fight the darkness within.





	Ricochet (Meg)

**Author's Note:**

> This has been written as a Secret Santa gift for Ninjou Anaura. I've decided to share it here as well :)

_And now is the part where we say goodbye_.

She held on to whatever she could remember as the screams of torment and despair surrounded her, the blood on her hands no longer bothering her, or making her wake up screaming in cold sweat. She just followed the motions as her mortal soul burned in the eternal flames.

There was no more of the girl who sold her soul to cure her sister's incurable disease. There was no more of the girl who loved to dance and laugh. There was no more of the girl who loved her family and life with the fierceness of a lioness. That girl had long since died. Burning in the eternal flames of damnation.

 _And now is the part where we say goodbye_.

Everyone has a dark side to them. Everyone has demons within. Only with most, their demons are slumbering. And most often, people defeat their demons, but they always stay and sometimes... sometimes they win. But when surrounded by the eternal flames, they wake. Damnation is where even the most genius fails and where talent always whores out.

Life flashes by as she was forced to relive all her deepest and darkest memories. The demons made her do it, so she would succumb to the darkness sooner and join their ranks. But she wasn't about to give in _that_ easily.

 _And now is the part where we say goodbye_.

She had fought against them. With every breath she took, she had to claw and bite them off her. The flames torched her soul beyond repair, but still, she fought. If she was going down, she won't go down without a fight. But as always, no matter how hard one fights, no matter how many sacrifices one must make or how long one must go on... in the end the demons within always win.

Once condemned to the eternal flames of the fiery pit... there is no more salvation. There is no going back from the darkness within and the demons who have won. She had ahold of the lightning strikes and should have been afraid of the height, and now she's dying to remember, to not forget who she was before despair took hold and the hounds of Hell dragged her down. She couldn't stand it anymore and the girl who once loved her family and life with the fierceness of a lioness, left the sky and fell behind.

 _And now is the part where we say goodbye_.

She had been the tortured, now she became a torturer. Blade in hand, she sliced and cut open the pitiful souls put before her under the watchful eye of her mentor. No longer bothered by the blood and pleads of help and mercy, the demons within rose and the darkness took hold.

After centuries spending in the eternal flames of damnation, the fires torched her soul and turned it into smoke. No longer holding memories for the past, or value about life, her eyes turned black and, on her lips, formed a wicked smile.

The demons within had finally won and taken over, leaving the part of her that was once human trapped deep within, screaming and crying, chains of darkness holding her down. Because that is what damnation truly means, being trapped within while the demons party and play.

 _And now is the part where we say goodbye... to our humanity_.

 


End file.
